Angel, Not Demon
by JHandAC
Summary: This will be a chapter series. Current times, 6x14?. Sam's not meant to be evil... Better descrip inside : Sabriel, a little Destiel too. Sam forced into some non-decriptive, in chapter 7, non-con and Gabriel helps hims recover.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first attempt at even uploading something onto this site... So go easy on me, yeah?  
Oh, and this is COM-PLETE-LEY un-beta-ed, hope you likey :)

Summary: I absolutely hate the idea of Sam being a demon type thing, so this... This proves his goodness :) Oh, and watch this too!  
.com/watch?v=Anf6GYKm3cM&feature=related

It's amazing, trust me. Oh and it's not mine either, and neither are the Supernatural boys or the show, or else I would still have Sam making puppy eyes, and calling Dean a jerk, and Dean wouldn't have been a dick and thrown the amulet away!:)

Set in current times, so like mid season 6, after The French Mistake. So everything has happened. Characters might be slightly OOC, but that's caz I want somebrotherly bond back...

This will be something like a short series.

Sam's P.O.V.

Dean was out tonight, to a bar of some sort. He was no doubt going to, and I quote, 'Get some tail tonight, Sammyboy!'.  
So here I am, laying on my back in a feild a few miles away. I walked of course. No sense in calling a cab and I don't see any buses around here... Thankfully the place we were working a case was bone dry, no rain in several years. Which was a reason we were here. Bobby thought the drought may be something supernatural. This is our first night in town, just rolled in maybe an hour or two ago. Leaves me here, staring at the stars.

I was hoping, no scratch that, praying that Dean would at least ask the girl some questions about the case before he fucks her. I mean, I haven't had any it... God it seems like forever, but that's because I have a job to do. I need to put the world before me, after all it's pretty much my fault it's in this state. Monsters running rampant and the world thrown into inner turmoil and complete chaos. Even the people we didn't believe in the supernatural were scared, even the athiests were praying.

Everything was fucked up and it was because I was alive. I could blame it on Lucifer, or Azazel, hell I could probably blame it on Dad! But that doesn't change the thing they all had in common, the thing that has Demon Blood in it and that's slept with things he's supposed to kill! And that would be me: Sam Winchester. Even though I personally believe my last name holds a reputation I simply can't be man enough to stand. I'm weak, and Winchesters are strong, they're fighters.

But me... I don't know. Ever since I had that little 'seizure' when I was with Dean, I've been having flashbacks of The Cage.  
I couldn't even protect Adam most of the time. God knows I tried, or at least I hope he does. I hope he knows I would gladly take some more flaying of skin, or some other sort of torture to take away some of the pain my baby bro had.

I barely even knew him and yet, he was my brother. I tried bargaining with the two archangels who mercilessly taunted us,  
repeatedly killed and revived us, but they would have none of it. I could do nothing to save Adam. And for a year on the human world we were down there, but to us... It felt like 120 years. That can do things to a person.

Dean after 40 years was barely even living, practically dead inside for the most part. But me, I was in THE CAGE, for 120 years.  
A minute in The Cage was more intense than all of Dean's hell altogether.

But, Dean still avoids me like the plague. Feigns concern and love for me. I know the truth though. I know he hates me. Because I got out and Adam is still there, because I'm alive and Mom and Dad and Jess are dead. Because Jo and Ellen and Ash are gone.  
Because I'm. Not. Human.

I don't know what I am. Some cross between pure evil and what used to be somewhat normal. So I suppose I'm just as bad as a low rank demon?

Suits me well, a monstrosity, but no one recognizes me. "No Sam, not a monstrosity, a masterpeice." Rang in my head. As soon as the voice was there, it was gone.

I banished the thought quickly, sent it out of my mind. Any chance of redemtion I had had gone out the window when I said 'Yes' to Lucifer, however pure my intentions, same with my powers...

I squeezed my eyes shut, willing for the pain in my heart to stop, for the world to go away. For me to be at peace for once.  
I looked up at the sky once more and I saw a shooting star. Or maybe it's a meteor. Boy, that's really big. And close.  
And headed straight for- Awww crap!

I woke up dizzily and in heavy pain what seemed like hours later. In fact, it was only moments. I jumped up from where I was,  
thrown into trees that were almost 20 yards behind me. I groaned rubbed my back. Yes, there was defiantly blood. Oh great.  
Now Dean's gonna trust me even less. Gonna think I went back to the Demon Blood or went hunting without him. I grimaced at the thought of the future interogation I was going to get, and the look of brutal lack of faith in me that would be in his eyes. I shook of the thought and remembered to focus on what the hell sent me flying.

There, directly where I had been standing, was a person. Or what looks like one. Ever so slowly I approached with a holy water canister in one hand. Thier back was turned to me and I quickly threw some water on the back of thier neck which was exposed.

I gasped when the figure turned around, being revealed as none other than Gabriel, the Archangel Trickster who had posed as Loki and was supossedly dead.

"Gabriel?" I asked, confused. His signiture grin was on his face and he put an arm on my shoulder, his other hand occupied with a chocolate bar, and said, "Hey kiddo."  
That' when I passed out. Again, I suppose.

That was chapter one! What do you think? Review are apreciated, but not necasry! :)(: 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

OMGIZZLE, CHAPTER 2! :D Okay, anwaaaaay...

DIsclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural gang, or the show. Or the books. Or the comics. Basically, if you can recognize it and a lot of people like/love it, it's not mine lol.

Okay, this is still Un-Beta-ed. Soooo, here we go. Still Sam's P.O.V., might change to Dean's next Chapter.

I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly at the bright light I saw. I clamped my hands over them and slowly removed them, my eyes painfully adjusting to the light. That wasn't the only thing that was painful, my entire body felt like it had been hit by a cement truck. Then it came back to roll over him two more times. Just for good measure, y'know?

I groggily looked around my surroundings, taking in that I was back at the motel Dean and I had checked into. I was on my bed and Dean was no where to be found. I fought against my screaming muscles and stood up.

I looked down at my body. My clothes had been changed so there was that. Oh yeah, and there was one spot in more pain than the rest. My shoulder. The right one to be exact.

I figured I could worry about that later, but for now, I had to go and find Dean. It wasn't too hard, all I did was open the door to the motel. BAM, there was Dean. Talking to Gabriel. Huh, guess it wasn't a dream.

"Hey kiddo!" Gabriel greeted me when I opened the door. Dean, whos back had been turned to me as he talked to Gabe, turned suddenly and enveloped me in a hug, "Thank God, Sammy!"

"It's Sam." I murmured, trying to control the urge to cry out in pain as he held my injured back tightly. "Might wanna ease up on him, he's still in a lota pain chucklehead." Gabe said, getting Dean off of me.

"God, shit, sorry Sam!" Dean said, profusely apologizing. I nodded and waved my hand in the air. I turned to Gabe and asked, "What happened?" Not just about me, but about him too.

His Trickster grin suddenly turned sheepish and he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet. Then he said, "Erm... Well Dad zapped me back to Earth I'm guessing. Didn't really have time to prepare and I didn't no where I was going, I was just _going_. Couldn't control it either. And, I may have, sorta, crashed into you with the force of about 3 tanker trucks..."

Oh, so it was tanker trucks, not cement ones... I shrugged my shoulder and asked, "So why did he send you here? Did he just want me to get thrown into some trees or something?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he just wanted you to stop being so... so Edward Sullen. You were being broody when I got there Sam, almost thought you were gonna change your wadrobe to all black and write some poetry!" Gabriel said with a smirk. I glared at him and he continued on with a, "And here's Bitch Face Number 4, rearing it's ugly head!"

My glare deepened and I headed into the motel stomping, trying to remember not to act like a 12 year old girl and stick my toungue out at him. Oh, he would just loooove that.

So I strode over to my computer, clicking away at the keyboards and getting absorbed in research. That is, until Gabriel appeard behind me and spoke in my ear, "Whatcha doin' there Sammyboy?" I jumped in surprise and turned around. By then, he was on the other side of the room, feigning innocence as Dean strode in. All he did was stick another lollypop in his mouth. I glared and then turned to Dean and said, "There aren't any other disturbances in the area, no reason for him-" I jerked my thumb in Gabe's direction, "to be he. And to have been sent by "God"" I did finger-quotes around God.

Sure, I was more religious than Dean, but God let my soul rot in the pit. After I stopped the Apocalypse so the things he created wouldn't go to waste. I wasn't the biggest believer in faith right now. Get back to me when a miracle happens.

Gabriel snorted and said, "Sam, you need me more than you know." I was going to ask him to explain or elaborate, but he just snapped his fingers and with the noise of fluttering wings, he was gone.

"C'mon," Dean patted my shoulder, "Time for bed." I nodded and walked over to my bed and collapsed on it, utterly exhausted.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I woke up in the morning feeling very much like I had yesterday. But I still sucked it up and got out of bed. Dean was up before me, surprisingly. And even better, he had gotten breakfast. "Thanks Dean." I said, scrubbing my eyes with my hands. My vision was still blurry from sleep and wasn't getting any better. After another half an hour, it was still blurry and then the head ache started. That was when I started recognizing my symptoms. They were the same ones I got when I was about to remember a particularly bad memory of The Cage.

I felt a pit in my stomach deepen when I realized it would happen soon. So I got up quickly and grabbed my coat. "Where do you think you're going Sammy?" Dean asked, coming over and ripping my jacket off of me.

"No, no, no, no! You don't understand Dean, I need some air! Lemme go!" I was playing tug'o'war with my body when Dean finally asked, "So it is Demon Blood Sam. I shoulda known better to trust you." And that was when my wall broke down, my spirits crumpled. And when all the memories came flooding back in a neverending replay.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I was in The Cage with Lucifer and Micheal. Both were hellbent on causing me as much pain as possible in the time they had. This was an old memory of the most painful time in The Cage, the end of it right before my Soul was pulled out.

At least Adam wasn't here for this. They had put him on the much less painful Rack where he had the option of torturing someone instead of being tortured. Hopefully he took the torturer roll.

Micheal had already done his part. This was Lucifer's turn. And let me tell you, his was worse. Worse than anything you could possibly imagine. But, right as he was walking towards me in that slow fashion that they portray in the slasher films, there was a bright light in the room. I held my legs impossibly closer to me as I tried to curl into a more secure fetal position.

I was afraid because this light was more powerful than Lucifer's, than Micheals! Hell, I was betting this was God itself. And he was not happy. I felt the anger imenating off of him. But the thing that surprised me was that it wasn't aimed at me. _Not Yet_, a voice in my head added silently, _But He will be, you always make everyone mad. Because you're an abomination, a screw-up. Never perfect, nor pure. Not human and certainly not good._

I glowered in my head. I knew it was Lucifer's doing. But what pulled me out of my thought was the rich, cotton-candy voice of a certain Arch-angel, "Luuuucy, I'm hooooome!"

There was another flash of unimaginable hatred. And it still wasn't aimed at me. Soon I looked up from the blood-spattered, my blood of course which happened to be everywhere along with some bone, floor of The Cage. I peeked up, terrified of what was to come. Instead of seeing Lucifer or Micheal, there stood Gabriel. His two brothers were no where to be seen.

I managed to push myself up against the wall into a sloppy seated position, my knees still pulled up to my chest. I looked up at Gabriel in mourning. I thought he was nice, but I guess he was going to be worse than his brothers. I let my arms curl protectivelly around my face as he approached. I felt another flare of his anger coming. But it still wasn't aimed at me.

I felt it be aimed at his brothers. Then, I felt his hand latch onto my wrist that was covering my face. I flinched and tried to push him away. "Aww, c'mon Sammy! I know my brothers are douches, but I promise I will _**NEVER**_ hurt you." Gabriel said, cotton-candy voice trying to lure my arms away. But I wasn't fooled. Lucifer had done this too. Some of the times he did was playing in my head.

I felt fury coming off of Gabriel in heaps as he muttered, "I'm gonna kill him." I cowered further into the corner, thinking Gabriel meant me. He realized his mistake immediatly and said, "Not you Sammy! I just said I would never hurt you. I meant Lucy, and maybe Micheal too."

I was cowering even more into the corner, the rocks cutting into my already flayed back. I pushed impossibly further back when Gabriel reached out towards me. But then he sighed exasparated and said, "Sam, if you want to come back to the world of the living and get out of this place, then you need to come with me. It won't be hard, promise. All you have to do is let me touch you and then open your eyes. Simple as that!"

I looked up at him with 'I trust you' written in my eyes. Cautiously, I removed my arms from my face and let them hang limpy at my sides. I watched as Gabe's hand came towards me slowly, as if I were an unfamiliar dog. When it was inches from my head I whimpered. I didn't want any more pain. It was unimaginable as it was.

I felt Gabrieal get angry once again. I was ecstatic that it was still aimed at his brothers, but then he spoke with a tone full of grief that I couldn't understand was for me, "C'mon Sammy, you've been out for hours and Dean is a wreck. He didn't mean what he said. He was just worried about you. Like I am. That's why I'm here and why you need to come back. So many people are worried, especially after I told them where you were mentally. So please, if not for me, then for Dean, or Bobby. Live for Jess, Jo, Ellen, Ash, for everyone who isn't. The people who died for you. Don't make them die in vain. Please don't Sammy. The people back on Earth need you, God Sammy _I _need you!"

I felt my posture relax and I looked at him, nodding. Telling him to continue. To bring me home, to Dean. To Earth. Where I can kick some Demon ass. Where I can be Sam Winchester and not Lucifer and Micheal's bitch.

I didn't whimper or flinch back as Gabriel touched my forhead, I welcomed it. And as I opened my eyes to see Dean's anxious ones, I felt no pain. I felt relief and love. I gave Dean a hug and didn't even care about the pain in my back.

"God, Sammy, you know I didn't mean it! It just slipped out! I wasn't thinking, I knew you would never do that! Please forgive me Sammy, I'm sorry! It's all my fault and now you remember all about The Cage!" Dean continued blabbering like this for a while before I finally shut him up and said, "DEAN! You were forgiven while I was down there. It's not your fault, the thought never crossed my mind. Now I'm going to go eat because I'm fucking starving. Now you can come or not, it's up to you. But I need a beer and a burger then I'm gonna go find an evil fuck and kill it. Now are you with me or what?"

Dean nodded awestruck, and I walked out of the crappy motel where I had collapsed, with memories of Hell and the best brother of all time. Not to mention a pretty beast guardian Trickster watching me. And he thought I didn't know...

No it's not the end. It's not even the begining. It's gonna end up being Sam/Gabriel and maybe some Dean/Cas. Not sure about the last two yet, but definatly some Sabriel action lol.

Oh and you're welcome! This took like, an hour to write.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaaapy 3, Dean's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. But... a girl can dream, can't she?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

As soon as I said the sentance I regretted it. I mean who says, "So it is Demon Blood Sam. I shoulda known better to trust you." To thier recovering brother? That's like telling a recovering alcoholic, "Going to get some whiskey? Shoulda known better than to send you to rehab if I knew you were gonna relapse."

I felt like crap. Sam was lying on the cheap motel bed and I was just sitting here, next to Cas. God knows whats going on in Sam's head. Cas says he's in his own Hell.

"Dean. I would like you to know that you are most likely not responsible for this outcome." Cas said solemnly, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and said, "Cas, if there was any time for comforting, and it had to be now, I would prefer you be comforting my baby brother who's mind is residing in Hell right now."

Suddenly there was a flutter of wings and the scent of candy in the room. I looked up from my lap and was greeted by an Arch-Angel. "Dean, what the hell did you do to Sam?" Straight to the point I guess.

I stood up from the chair I was in, next to the bed, and said, "I apparently sent Sammy reeling into his mind, which is in The Cage. He's caught in his recovered memories Cas says."

"I don't care what Cas says! I wanna know how to make it better. Now." Gabriel spat out. I looked at him curiously, "Why do you care? All you've ever done is try to get rid of us, get us to "Play Our Parts", try to make Lucifer wear Sam like a meat suit! Well, there ya go! Sam's in his mind reliving the worst pain in the world, over and over! And there's not a damn thing I can do about it!"

Then, I was being pushed against a wall. Not gently. Gabriels face mere inches from mine, him growling deep in his throat, and then finally saying, "I have never, NEVER, wanted Sam hurt! I have never wanted my brother to make Sam his vessel, and while there may not be a damn thing you can do, I sure as Hell can!"

In moments Gabriel was gone. There wasn't even a flutter of wings. I looked over to Cas, asking him to explain. He spoke in that gravelly voice of his, "Gabriel has entered Sam's subconsious. He is trying to make Sam come back to us. He has banished Micheal and Lucifer from the realm and is trying to gain Sam's trust currently.

Cas closed his eyes and spoke of what he was seeing:

_The cage is a prison of rock and blood and bone. Sam Winchester's blood and bone. Adam has long since been on the Rack. But Sam, Sam has been in The Cage the whole time. Lucifer and Micheal inflicting never-ending torture on him. Sometimes, they play mind tricks and appear as a loved one. Jessica, Dean, or his Father. Once in a while his Mother appears, young or old. He is constantly on the verge of death, but can never die. The two angels there make sure of it. They are ruthless and use thier pure power as an instrument of agony. But Sam doesn't break. Through the tears and the broken bones, through the flayed skin and the promises of peace, he does not break. He may cower and fear, but his soul is strong. He has chosen to go with Gabriel._

Cas's eyes opened after the last sentance and I sat there awestruck. Sam was stronger than anyone. Anyone, ever. He endured the worst pain anyone ever could, and yet he stayed unbroken. And he was coming back.

With that last thought I snapped into action and stood by Sam's side as he slowly woke up. I felt my heart beat faster as my baby brother talked. He spoke and I was stunned. After going through the torture all over again... he wanted food. And I sure as Hell wasn't going to be the one who denied him of it.

He walked out of the door and into the Impala, the only home we've ever known, and sat there. I grabbed our bags from inside the motel, and turned around to see Gabriel standing there.

"Thank you." I said before walking out to the car. Cas was already gone, but there wasn't a doubt in my mind that he wouldn't be at our next motel even before us. So with one last look at the sky, aiming a "Thank You, Too." at the Head Honcho for sending us Gabriel, I drove off with the best little brother I could ask for.

Still not over. Sam and Gaby aren't together yet, duh! So maybe ?7? more chapters... Sorry, it's short and Un-Beta-Ed.


	4. Chapter 4

How 'bout I just say this... None of this story will be Beta-Ed to my knowledge. Now on to the saddest part... the *sniff* Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Still aren't mine. *sighs* God knows I wish...

Lyrics are from the song Ramble On, by Led Zepplin. One of Dean's favorite songs :D

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sam's P.O.V.

Me and Dean were in the Impala, on our way to our next gig. We were thinking it was a ghoul. I shuddered to think about the last one we had encountered... Those were the ones that took the shape of our brother, Adam, and his mom. But, a job is a job. And like I had said, I really wanted to kill one of Hell's bitches.

_Leaves are fallin' all around me,_

"Dean?"

_It's time I was on my way._

"Dean?"

_Thanks to you, I'm much obliged for such a pleasent stay._

"DEAN!"

"WHAT SAMMY?"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP?"

Dean grumbled for a little after I said that, something like, "Asshat won't lemme sing my favorite song... Jeez."

After a while I was sick of it and sighed, "Dean, go ahead. Sing as loud as you want!"

Dean's grin was brighter than the sun and he quickly put Ramble On back on.

I grinned watching him tap his hands against the steering wheel to the beat. 

_Leaves are falling all around, It's time I was on my way.  
_

I looked out the window and snuggled down into the seat.

_Thanks to you, I'm much obliged for such a pleasant stay.  
_

You know... Dean's singing isn't half bad.

_But now it's time for me to go. The autumn moon lights my way.  
_

Maybe if we weren't hunters, he could be someone famous!

_For now I smell the rain, and with it pain, and it's headed my way.  
_

Oh God, never mind. He would just use it to get laid.

_Sometimes I grow so tired, but I know I've got one thing I got to do...  
_

__Maybe get some free booze too.

_Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song.  
_

The good kind, knowing Dean.

_I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way.  
_

What the Hell is Dean talking about? This isn't anything close to what we do!

_I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On,  
_

We don't go around looking for a girl!

_Gotta find the queen of all my dreams._

Okay, well maybe this part is true...

_Got no time to for spreadin' roots, The time has come to be gone.  
_

And maybe... this part's a little true too.

_And to' our health we drank a thousand times, it's time to Ramble On.  
_

__

Seriously, how long is this song?

_Mine's a tale that can't be told, my freedom I hold dear.  
_

I'm starting to get a head ache...

_How years ago in days of old, when magic filled the air.  
_

Okay, Dean needs to stop.

_T'was in the darkest depths of Mordor, I met a girl so fair.  
_

I take back what I said about his voice, it's like nails on a chalkboard.

_But Gollum, and the evil one crept up and slipped away with her, her, her...yeah.  
_

__Oh My God, I'm about to shoot him with rock salt.

_Gonna ramble on, sing my song. Gotta keep-a-searchin' for my baby...  
_

Then run, because he would kill me...

_Gonna work my way, round the world. I can't stop this feelin' in my heart  
_

"DEAN! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

_Gotta keep searchin' for my baby. I can't find my bluebird!_

Dean turned to look at me and then he smirked, "Songs over!"

I mocked him under my breath, "_Songs over!_"

Dean laughed, "I heard that Sasquatch!"

I smacked the back of his head.

"The Hell, Sammy?"

I shrugged, "Felt like it."

I went back to window watching...

A few hours later we were at a motel and... Surprise Surprise... guess what two angels were there?

Me and Dean stepped out of the car, both saying, "Oh great!" Under our breath. The angels heard, no doubt, by the expressions on thier faces. Dean walked inside the motel to check us in while I stayed outside with two angels. Wow, my life is seriously abnormal.

How many semi-sane people can actually say, "I'm standing outside a motel with two angels and I'm in town to kill a monster that I think is a ghoul." and be telling the truth?

I went over to the car and popped the trunk and then went to go and get me and Dean's duffels. By the time I walked back to the front of the car, Dean was already back. He handed me a key, and kept the other for himself. Our angel buddies obviousyly don't need one.

The tag on the key said "Room 7" So that's where me and Dean went, angels trailing behind us. We stepped into the room and I threw our bags in the corner. I turned to Dean and said, "Dibs on the first shower!"

He groaned, and then flopped onto the bed closest to the door. Guess the other one was mine then...

I walked over to where I threw my bag, along with Dean's, and grabbed some pajama's. They were my normal ones, red and black plaid pants and a grey shirt.

I turned to the angels before I went in and asked, "Any reason in particular that you guys are here?"

They both nodded and a gave them a look that said 'Continue', but after a while they still hadn't said anything. I frowned and then walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower, letting it run to get the hot water flowing.

I opened the door and called out, "You gonna take a shower tonight, De?"

"Mmmph." Came the mumbled reply.

"That a yes or a no, De?"

Castiel replied this time, "I believe that he will take one in the morning?"

Dean agreed with this with an, "Mmphhmm."

I smiled and said, "You two have fun while I'm in here."

That earned me a pillow to the face from Dean. And a laugh from Gabriel. And for some reason, that cute laugh of his made me smile.

I ducked back into the bathroom, closing the door of course, and stripped. I jumped into the shower and then pulled the curtain closed.

The shower was really relaxing. And I needed some relaxing after it felt like I just spent an eternity in Hell. So I took my time. I spent about 45 minutes in there. After coming out I looked like a prune and felt like a chick.

I toweled off and went to get dressed... only to find that my clothes were gone. I felt my nostrils flare and I wrapped the towel around my waist. I walked out into the other room to find...

An asleep Dean.

A gone Castiel.

And a laughing Angel-Gone-Trickster.

I glared at Gabe and then went to get some more clothes out of my duffel, only to find that they were all gone. I walked over to him, trying to stay calm, and asked, "Where did you put my clothes Gabe?"

He just laughed harder, and snapped his fingers. With a flutter of wings, he was gone.

I groaned and then went to Dean's duffel. I guess I'd have to wear some midget clothes tonight.

I decided I would just wear some of his pajama pants. I pulled them on quickly with my towel still around my waist. Then I walked back over to the bathroom and threw the towel on the hamper in there.

I stretched my arms and yawned. It was definatly time for bed, or I would fall asleep on my feet. I walked over to the bed uninhabited by Dean and flopped down on it. I was asleep the second my eyes closed.

That was pretty long right? Yeah, the music part sucked, but it was spur of the moment... As is everything I do...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope, they totally own me. Not the other way around. Pretty sure Kripke has 'em whipped.

Sam's P.O.V.

Must I say it? Still Un-bete-ed

We just got back from finishing the hunt. It had been surprisingly easy, but at the cost of my getting a long gash across my stomach.

I was going to need Dean to stitch me up and a whole lotta whiskey. For some reason, Cas refused to heal "minor" injuries like this. Jerk...

Well, we were back at the motel and I was laying on one of the beds with my shirt off and a bottle of Jack in one hand. I was going to have to get drunk off my ass before I did this, because it was long and deep and going to hurt like a bitch.

I had a bottle of painkillers in the other hand, popping three of the pills into my mouth and washing it down with a swig of the burning liquid.

Dean came into the main part of the room from the bathroom, weilding a towel, thread, a needle, and some antibiotics we had used our 5 finger discounts to get from a hospital.

Dean smiled at me, a tight lipped smile probably because I was bleeding pretty heavily and about to go into shock, and said, "Hey there Sammy, you drunk enough to gimme a smooch?"

I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. Hey, a guy in pain still has a right to be sassy!

Dean chuckled, but it didn't sound real. "D'n." I tried to say his name, but the world was spinning faster and faster around me. I gasped as I felt something be pressed uncomfortably firm against my wound.

"Shhhh, ssshhh it's okay Sammy, it's just the towel. It's just the towel."

Dean was soothingly petting through my hair and I slapped his hand away. It was odd because it took a lot of effort.

"D'n!" I said, trying to make it sound urgent. "What's wrong Sammy?"

"It's... S-aaaam." I managed to say before I completly blacked out.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Gabriel P.O.V.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I was doing my nightly rounds, sending some unexpecting people to some more hysterical near-death-experiences. Some included unicorns and some included flowers... A couple included boy bands.

The best part was the boys couldn't do a damn thing about now that they knew who I was! Speaking of the boys... time to check up on the two chuckleheads. Make sure they're not in any trouble with that ghoul of theirs.

I arrived, quite fashionably might I add, to thier dump of a motel. I strolled inside the door, trying to be practical instead of appearing with the snap of my fingers.

But what greeted me made my Ichor run cold. (A/N In case you didn't know, Ichor is supposed to be the different god's blood in Greek mythology. Sooo, now, if you didn't like this shit chapter, you can at least say you learned something!)

Sam, my human, _my_ human, was laying there on that ratty matress. Laying still and my little brother, Castiel, and the little human twerp that was known as Dean were in the corner. It looked like Dean was yelling at Cas. And what he said next confirmed my fears, "Bring him back, right now Cas!I swear to God, if you don't bring him back right now, I will rip your wings off and shove them up your ass! It's your fault too! You wouldn't heal him and now, he's freakin' dead!"

I felt my anger flare.I would've bet you could see it radiating off of me. Especially when Castiel refused. With a snap of my fingers, Sam's heart restarted and Cas and I were on topof Mt. Everest, having a little... talk.

aaaaaaaaaaa

Dean's P.O.V.

aaaaaaaaaaaa

Sam sat up on the bed, sputtering and gasping for air. I looked around, but Castiel was no where to be seen. Neither was Gabriel. I had seen him enter and I could see the barely hidden blind fury in his eyes. Oh Gabe was gonna tear Cas a new one.

I could tell there was something between our dear old Trickster friend and Sam, but I was wating for it to spark. Same with me and Cas, there was something we just couldn't ignore for much longer. And I dunno if Cas knew it but I knew it.

But there was more important things to tend to. Like the gaping wound my little brother still had. And he wasn't about to die twice in one night on my watch.

Not tonight anyway.

Srry if it sucks, but it's 4:30 in the morning and I gotta be up at 11...So bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Soooo, here we go. Probably the last upload I'll have for a while. I'm going on vacation! :)

Disclaimer: Psshhh, if I owned them, would I really be one here? Righting fan fiction when I could actually make them do it? Hell no, that show would turn into pure porn...

The message is: NOT MINE!

UN-BETA-ED WARNING WARNING UN-BETA-ED

Castiel's P.O.V

My brother had brought me to the summit of Mount Everest, saying he needed a word with me. I did not understand why he would say this with his True Being's voice until he told me what the problem was. Apparently he has formed a bond with Sam Winchester much like Dean and I's, except he has no authenitcation like the hand print on Dean's shoulder from when I pulled him out of the fire in Hell.

Needless to say I would be helping Sam as much as Dean if I wanted to keep my wings. Gabriel's threats were very much real and he could fuflfill the promise of, "Ripping my wings off and shoving them up my ass." unlike Dean Winchester.

So, my talk with Gabriel was benificial. I can not wait to congradulate Samuel on his newly found relationship with my brother.

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sam's P.O.V.

aaaaaaaaaaaa

I woke up from my apparent death gasping last night. Dean had had me stitched up within an hour, a new record for a gash this big. Then we both decided it would be a good idea to rest. Dean was worrying about Castiel, talking in his sleep about it all night. I don't see why those two just don't kiss and get it over with...

I mean, Dean deserves Cas and I think Cas being an angel and all SHOULD be worthy enough for my big bro. It surprised me how unsurprised I was when I heard about Castiel's crush on him. And it's not like Dean is officially gay or anything, it's just that he happens to be in love with an angel in a male vessel. So... okay, okay, he's gay. But only for Cas.

Otherwise he's straight! I think...

I shook the thought out of my head and focused on the current task, taking a shower without wetting my stitches. I sighed, thinking about the only way to do this. I walked over to the table and picked up one of those plastic bags you get when you go grocery shopping and then ripped it in half, tying it around my waist to cover my stitches. I groaned, thinking about how stupid I must look.

But a nice hot shower would be worth it. I mean, Hell and then dying again? Seriously, God has one whacked sense of humor!

I pulled out a pair of day clothes from my duffel where the missing clothes had miraculously reappeared and went to go take a shower.

25 minutes fo scrubbing grime off of me, I open the door with a towel around my waist, trying to let some steam out, to be greeted by Dean and Castiel. Who happen to be in a passionate makeout session. Which looks more than a little sloppy. I tilted my head, confused at how...

But then I realized: HOLY SHIT, THIS IS DEAN AND CAS!:

And slammed the door shut, pressing my back against it with my chest heaving and eyes wide with horror. Oh God, I'm scarred for life!

But I'm happy for them. At least they got that out of the way. And from the looks of it, I better get out of the motel soon, unless I wanna hear some guy on guy action. I shuddered. I had already seen my bro by himself and with a chick, did I really wanna complete the cycle?

I quickly dried off and got dressed, ducking out of the bathroom and beelining for the motel door. But just before I stepped out the door, already having yanked it open, I heard Castiel call, "Samuel! Wait, I must congradulate you on your recently established relationship with Gabriel. Gabriel will be very happy, I'm sure, with you."

I stopped dead in my tracks. What the hell was he talking about?

I turned around and Dean had the same expression on his face, before it turned to hurt and betrayel and he asked me, "Sammy, why wouldn't you tell me something like that? I'm your brother and-"

I cut him off right there saying, "I will swear to God's face with my hand on the Bible that I have no idea what Cas is talking about!"

Cas's face turned to one of confusion and he tilted his head and asked, "Sam, why would you purposely blasphemy against the Lord?"

I shook my head, "Cas, you don't get it! I have no idea what "relationship" Gabriel was talking about! Christ, I don't think I've ever touched him without the intention of trying to kill or maim him!" I pointed a finger at Dean before he could start, his mouth open about to say something I didn't want to hear, "And no Dean, I don't really do rough sex! 'Specially not with a dude! Not even in college man!"

Dean acknowleged this with a head nod and said, "I believe you Sammy."

"As do I. I suppose I was misinformed by Gabriel then." Castiel said, seemingly scrutinizing the conversation between him and Gabriel in his head.

I laughed and then pointed a thumb towards the door and said, "I'll let you two lovebirds carry on. I think I need to have a little talk with a certain Trickster and tell him no more tricks, especially not with my love life."

Dean and Cas weren't listening, they had already resumed thier session and both shirts were flying in my direction. I covered my eyes with my hands and with a, "Shit guys! Bye!" I ran out the door, trying my hardest not to scream.

I was walking in the parking lot outide when I heard a familiar voice, in an unfamiliar tone, "So now that you found me Sammy, what do you wanna say?"

Yesssss, I'm leaving it there. But I'll upload ASAP, promise :)


	7. Chapter 7

Look, I need to tell you this now. This story has just taken a turn for the worst. I'm switching it all up and there's gonna be some major Sam hurt and non-graphic non-con. So I'm changing the summary and everthing. This has turned into a completely different story. 'Cept for the Destiel and Sabriel :)

Dedicated to my neeeewest and my.. what, second maybe? fan! :D

Un-Beta-Ed

Disclaimer: Nope. I'm getting tired of waiting Kripke... Norwhale.

I turned around to see a certain blonde angel. And once again, I ask how many semi-sane people can think that and have it be the truth?

"O-Oh, hey there Gabriel. We need to talk." I said, backing up a step or two as he approached. He cocked his head to the side and kept walking forward, " 'Bout what Sammy?"

I cleared my throat as he got uncomfortably close, like... Cas close. Geeesh, what's with angels and personal space?

"Do I need to have the Cas talk with you?" I asked him. He glared, but shook his head. I smiled, but then frowned. I needed to talk to him about our "relationship" as he had put it to Cas. So with a step back and a deep breath, putting my 'Angry Dad' tone on that I had heard for most of my childhood, I started, "What the Hell Gabriel? Seriously? Did you have to tell Cas we were in a relationship just to give him confidence about Dean? Caz there are easier ways, believe me!"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Gabriel's P.O.V.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I felt my heart drop as he said that. He still hadn't put it together? But, whatever. At least he gave me a way out from this whole mess. I put on my best 'Caught With My Hand In The Cookie Jar' face and then raised my hands and said, "Ya got me kiddo! I was really sick of those two beating around the bush."

A voice in my mind asked, _"Isn't that exactly what you're doing?"_

**"No, shut up." I thought back.**

_"I'm just trying to help dopus! I'm your friggin' conscience, you should listen to me!"_

**"Never have, never will. Now get outta here Jiminy Cricket, and let me work my angelic magic wonders on this kid!"**

My "conscience" was gone after that and I snapped out of my head to find an annoyed looking Sam. He had obviously asked me something while I spaced, "What was that Sambo?"

He huffed, but instead of saying something like, 'Don't call me that!' or 'It's Sam." he just said, "Goodbye Gabriel. I'm going for a walk. Now I suggest you get outta here before Dean comes out here with Castiel's angel killing knife and does an old fashion smiting."

I smirked and said, "You think Deano in there is gonna be able to walk after Cassy is done with him? He'll be lucky if he doesn't have go to the hospital with all of Cas's pent up sexual strain. Oh, and there are the angel anger issues too."

Sam cringed and slapped his hands over his ears saying, "Lallalalala, I can't heeeeear you!" after I said 'walk'. God, he calls me immature!

When he saw my lips had stopped moving and instead had settled into a smirk, he lifted his hands and I took the opportunity to blurt out, "YaKnowThey'reFucking?"

He blinked and then he deciphered what I had said and slapped his hands over his eyes and quipped, "Goooood! Bad mental images! Ewwwwww, blergh!"

I concentrated and managed to take a peak into Sam's head. Oh God, with him picturing that I was surprised that he didn't puke on the spot. How... whu? WTF, how is his leg up there?

Alrighty then.

As Sam's mental images stopped he took his hands off of his eyes and said, "I'm going for that walk now. But thanks for the heads up, I guess... I'll make sure it's a _looooong_ walk now."

I nodded and with a, "It's my pleasure Sasquatch." I flew away.

Well, not too far. I was in a nearby park. The dangerous kind. The kind I was sure Sam would stumble into maybe... 20 minutes later? So there I waited. I waited to make sure he would be okay. Be safe.

And those twenty minutes went by agonizingly slow. Especially when they turned into 40, and then 60.

40 minutes late? That's unlike Sam. And I knew Sam better than himself. I felt a pit grow in my stomach and I hurriedly flew away to the motel.

When I got there Dean and Castiel had, thankfully, not been engaged in anything sexual. They were just watching movie. I popped into the room without even my snapping. This was serious, this was _Sam. _Before they even processed my appearence I asked, "Is Sam here? Have you seen him?" Desperation clearly leaking into my voice. Dean's eyebrows pulled together and he got up from the chair, wincing as he did. I guess I was right, little bro was a little rough on the poor wittle human.

Cas stood up beside him and shook his head, "We haven't seen Samuel since he went to search for you. Is something the matter? Was there a quarrel between you two?"

I shook my head and said, "But Sam went for a walk and then he didn't show up to the park he was supposed to show up at! Caz I knew where he would be and stuff... But, I waited there for an hour and he was supposed to be there in 20 minutes! And now I'm panicking because..." I had to stop to take a breath, "you haven't seen him, either."

I whimpered and looked to Cas. He nodded, understanding what I was feeling. Dean had gone missing his fair share of times, but Sam... Sam had been gone more so. And when he was gone horror, torture, and terror is usually what he gets.

So we needed to find him NOW. Before some sort of monster gets him and he gets skinned alive.

So with a flutter of Cas and I's wings, and a groan from Dean as he realized he might not poop for a week, we were off.

We looked in a group, so we wouldn't miss anything, and we moved fast. Every moment we didn't find him, every call of his name into the night, that pit in my stomach knotted up more and more until I thought you might visibly be able to see how screwed up it was. I had no doubt that Dean felt the same, but Cas... I don't think he's really the biggest fan of Sam. Just tolerates him for Dean most of the time. And that makes me mad considering how much he's done for Cas. But for now, Cas was looking for him just as intently as Dean and I.

We were walking past a shady ally not too far from the park when I heard a pained groan. My heart stopped as I recognized it as Sam's. I looked over at Dean and it seems he had heard it too judging by how he took off for the alley shouting, "SAAAAMMMY!"

Cas and I quickly followed suit and ran along with him. The alley was dark, but I easily distinguished Sam's figure. Well, more of his legs really. They were sticking out from behind a larger dumpster. My heart was going into overdrive now, pounding so hard I thought it might break. And then I saw Sam leaning up against the wall.

His head was tilted back and his eyes were shut tight, his body curled up and... naked?

Last time I checked Sam didn't go around naked in alley's groaning in pain.

Wait... wait, groaning in pain... and naked. And missing for... an hour. Plently of time for...

I gulped at the lump that seemed to be stuck in my throat and I lunged forward to gather Sam in my arms. As soon as I did though, his eyes shot open and he started stuggling to get away. His eyes were glazed and his body movements were sluggish at best, "Get offa me... pl's." He slurred and feebly tried to push me away.

"Awww shit Sammy!" I said looking at his pupils. Sick bastereds drugged him too!

I looked over at Cas and he understood. He started tugging at Dean's elbow and said, "Dean, come on. I believe Gabriel has this situation under control."

Dean turned and snapped, switching his flip like he always did when Sam was hurt, "No! Fuck you, Cas! My brother just got drugged and r-raped and you want me to leave him here? No way in Hell!"

I sighed, but understood. Dean had a point, he was Sam's brother. Sam was still attempting to escape my grasp, but by this time he was crying. Tears streaming down his face, but he was biting his bottom lip to hold in a sob. I felt a wave of despair wash over me. Poor boy was still trying to be stong, 'specially in front of Dean.

I shhh'd him and said, "It's okay Sammy. It's me and Cas and Dean."

He momentarily forget his struggle to get out my arms and looked up at me in the gloom with puppy eyes and asked, "D'n?"

"I'm right here Sammy." Dean said, placing a hand on Sam's knee. He still flinched. But Dean kept his hand there and Sam eaily relaxed into it. I heard Sam sniffle a bit and then he said, "Wanna go home D'n."

I felt my heart tear up some more at the sound of pure pain in his voice. Dean's face reflected the same agony as Sam's and if I didn't know better, I'd say what happened tonight had happened to both of them. But no. It had happened to Sam.

And I coulda kept him safe, too. But I pushed that thought to the back of my head as I flew Sam back home, Cas and Dean right behind me.

I set him down on his bed and thought, 'Right now, all that matters is Sam getting better.'

Ya, this isn't as dark as a I though it would be... But still...

Oh, and I would appreciate a review or two.

Please and Thank you :)


	8. Chapter 8

Un-Beta-Ed

Disclaimer: "Oh shit! Ohhh Hot Damn!" - Yeah, if the show was mine, you would hear these noises from inside two motel rooms... But you don't so, the sign that should be blinking neon in front of you right now should be, 'Oh Dayuuum, this stuff is sooo Eric Kripke's, gurrrl. You betta believe it!'

Narrator's P.O.V.

Sam was waking up, slowly but surely. With the fluttering of his eyelids and the speeding up of his heart being telltale signs. He groaned as he felt pain envelope his body and then he sat up. Only to be pushed back down by a familiar looking hand.

Sam flinched nontheless. He remembered what had happened to him, every moment, but that damn drug didn't let him do a thing about it.

They had thrown him into an alley and jabbed a needle in his arm. There was more than one, Sam recalled, so lost in that nights memories that he didn't notice the fingers snapping in front of his face.

Suddenly he was being shaken. He backed up against the headboard in terror and shoved the two offending arms away. A horrorstricken Dean looked at his arms as he pulled them away, but then he put on a fake smile. For Sam's benefit of course.

"Sammy," He began, his voice hoarse from choking back sobs all night, "Ya know what happened, right?" If Sam didn't know, then who says he would ever have to, right?

But, Sam nodded and Dean felt his heart sink. He watched as a tear rolled down Sam's cheek and put his hand against it to wipe it away in a kneejerk reaction. He froze for a moment, almost afraid of how Sam would react, but the old gesture seemed to calm him instead.

Sam leaned into the hand and Dean absentmindedly ran his hand through Sam's messy mop. Sam almost hummed contentedly. But he didn't.

That's when Castiel and Gabriel entered. Sam felt thier Grace, the part of them that made them Angels, and recoiled backards in fear. Pain and terror stabbed at his heart as he remembered the powerful feeling of Grace last night, not sure if this was from his attacker's or not. He felt it pour powerfully off of Gabriel and pushed himself against the headboard so hard, it looked ready to crack at the pressure.

Sam, as always, calmed after looking to his brother for reassurances. Sam gradually scooted down the bed to a normal position. Gabriel sat down next to the bed and Cas and Dean were talking in the corner. Sam hoped that there wasn't a hitch in thier relationship, and prayed if there was that it wasn't because of him.

Gabriel looked at him tears shimmering in his yes, but not dripping free. He had healed Sam to the best of his ability's, but those guys had hurt him too much. Sam would still be in pain for a while. The best Gabriel could do was send him to sleep and keep the pain to himself as he waited for when Sam would awaken and the pain would become his own again.

The pain wasn't too bad at first, Sam had decided that was so. But as the hours dragged on and Dean and Cas had gone back to thier rooms, after Sam almost getting up and pushing them out of the door; which they wouldn't have allowed either way, the pain was on a steady uprise. And right now, it was almost too much to handle.

Sam let loose another whimper, thinking Gabriel couldn't hear him emit the noises into a pillow. But Gabriel did. And soon, he put his hand on the back of Sam's head and lightly rubbed it threw his hair. Sam was asleep in moments. And Gabriel smiled as he felt the tension in Sam's body relax.

Gabriel felt the pain come to his body, but it was nothing compared to the joy of Sam curling up around his like an octopus as he laid down next to him.

So Gabriel stayed like that all night. And eventually, he fell into a state similiar of dreaming. No, it wasn't dreaming or sleep, but it was as close as an Archangel like him could get.

But he was snapped out of that state by a flailing body and flabbergasted hazelish eyes staring into his.

Sorry for the shortness and such, but I've had 4 hours at the most of sleep instead of the 16 I should have had from the two night I've been awake. SOOOO bye, I need sleep now.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I am at my wit's end and I can't seem to come up with something witty to say, specially at 1 AM on a school night... When I've already missed Mon. Tues. and Wed... So, not mine, plain and simpled. Show and Rights go to Mr. Eric Kripke (almighty norwhale) and the CW... I think, not sure about the last one.**

**Warnings: There will be Sabriel lovin' in the future. What surprises me is that there is a lack of Sabriel love! So, c'mon people! Cough it up! And make it fluffy :) Oh and you know, the abusey part of this... Some violencio in the future also.**

**A/N What to say... what to say... OH, I know! If you want in on the norwhale joke... Go on Youtube and then type in Charlie The Supernatural Unicorn 3. OMG, IT'S GONNA KILL US!**

**BTW'S I Fucking Love ~ - Those Espanol squiggles.**

**~SPN~**

**STUPID F'ING SUPERNATURAL ON SPRING F'ING HAITUS! I'M GOING CRAZY AND THE PRODUCER OR MANAGER OR WHAT THE FUCK EVER OF THE CW IS ABOUT TO BE FUBAR BY ONE BAMF! Yes, I did use abbreviations for "fucked up beyond all regognition" and "bad ass mother fucker". Sue me. NOOO, Wait I didn't mean that. I have no money. Not even a lowly allowence.**

****

Sam had flailed for a moment before back-tracking so much, he almost fell off of the bed. Gabriel let out a nervous chuckle as he caught Sam by under his armpits and pulled him back up before more than his shoulders got off the bed. Sam looked at him, terrified. He didn't want to be touched and Gabriel seemed to notice, taking his hands away and getting off the bed as soon as he was sure Sam wouldn't fall off.

As he was about to leave the room he heard a soft voice say, "Thank you," Gabriel turned to see Sam looking at him with big, teary, puppy eyes, "For whatever you did last night. It didn't hurt when I dreamed."

Gabriel smiled and said, "No problem, kiddo." before he left the room. He walked outside into the sunshiny air, only to be called back by a nervous Sam. "G-Gabe? C-Could you stay for a while? I-I, I mean... I don' really wanna be alone ri' now..."

Gabriel nodded and settled into the chair in the corner, snapping to turn the T.V. on and for a remote to magically appear besides Sam. Who flinched at the sudden appearence, but then looked gratefully over at Gabriel. Who was now eating/pouring into his mouth, a pixie stick... give or take a dozen. Definatly give.

Sam picked up the remote and clicked until he settled on something that made him smile. It was one of those stations that replayed all the old Saturday morning cartoons. Like Scooby-Doo. Sam smiled as he watched the familiar episode progress. All the while, Gabriel quietly observed. He saw the light in Sam's eyes as he watched.

Then, in about the middle of the show, Cas and Dean showed up. And then both angels were watching the two humans, both of which had an odd light in thier eyes. Sam was leaning on Dean, as they both sat at the bottom of the bed, and yawned. His eyes slowly slipped shut and he fell asleep listening to Velma call Scooby a ham after they walked out of The Malt Shop.

As soon as Sam was asleep, Dean spoke to Cas and Gabriel, "We need something for him to eat and drink when he wakes up. He must be starvin'." Dean gave Sam a shoulder pat before lowering him down onto the bed and standing up, cracking his back.

He walked outside, muttering something like, "Watch 'im you two, I'm gettin' a drink."

So Cas and Gabriel stayed. And watched Sam. Castiel, very intensely so. So intensely Gabriel was starting to get annoyed that he was staring at Sam like he should be at Dean. So... he head-slapped him. Making Cas do a head-tilt on a 130 degree axis. Almost looked like it was gonna pop off his neck... But his eyes were still on Sam.

So Gabriel sighed and said in singsong, "Caaaaas, I'd reeeeally appreeeciate it..." -normal voice, "If you would stop eye-fucking Sammy. Go find Dean, you know full well that I called dibs."

Cas's eyes finally looked at him and then he spoke quizically, "Eye-f-" Gabriel cut him short with a wave of his hands and said, "Okay, okay. I wouldn't want for you to have to commit any more sins than you'll be doing in the next hour or so..."

And just when Castiel was about to ask what he meant... he got zapped into a sound-proofed, rather spacious closet with a locked door. And Dean. Naked. 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Quick A/N I'm sowwy, I couldn't help it! Destial always makes me think of Star Dust for some reason... And that makes me feel 7 again... ^.^ Yeah, I make those faces like that, deal with it.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gabriel's P.O.V.

I had finally done what I should have done AGES ago. The awkward eye glances and sexual tension were too much to ignore. But then he went and looked at Sammy like he was trying to see under his skin! So... I might have had a brief lapse in judgement... Who am I kidding, that was the best thing I did all week!

Well, besides having Sammy curl up on me like a house cat, right now. I had, once again, taken the pain away from his dreams and he seemed to have an insta-cuddle reflex. So, here I was. With Sam Winchester laying in a ball on my chest. Oddly enough, he wasn't even remotely heavy. Well, not to me at least. Must be the whole "Arch-Angel" thing I got goin' on.

Sure, my vessel was a short kinda guy (who's actually a fairly normal height. Sam just makes everyone else look like dwarves... Not the kind that scratch your eyes out, the ones that play elves at the mall during Christmas time when the kiddies go and sit on Sandy Claws lap and ask for firetrucks or world domination or whatever...), even though the man was slightly older than Sam. But, he didn't feel shorter right then. He felt stong because he knew someone depended on him. Somone needed his help. And damn, God can come smite candy right now if that didn't make him feel important.

Yess, it's over there because I hate chuuuu! jk, I love every single one of you who actually care enough to read this! :)

Angel, NOT Demon 9, Over and OUT, I really need to figure out how to do the peace sign on this...


	10. Chapter 10

**Angel, Not Demon 10**

**Disclaimer: I still don't have the ownership of the show Supernatural, the charectars, or places. That is all. But I dooo own a kitty kat =^._.^= Meeeeoow.**

**Wow, It's chapter TENNNN! HOLY FRIJOLES!**

**XD I'm proud to say I have NEVER recieved a flame in all of my (4) writings! But that's probably because there's nothing graphic... I'm going to feel like a fish out of water writing it because when I dooo post it on this story or one of my others... it's be my first REAL smutt...**

**out thHave you guys heard of my recent obsession with P!ATD. For all you bad people who aren't fans ere, that's Panic! At The Disco.**

**God, thier song : Nine In The Afternon : It, I'm at a loss of words. As I am with all thier stuff. I'm am currently supporting Rydon (Ryan and Brendon) SSSShhh, don't tell them I typed that... Or Sam and Gabriel, Sam and Dean, Dean and Castiel, or any of the other pairings I love XD**

**Because I'm pretty sure Gabe and Cas would smite me, Sam and Dean would hunt me down, and Ryan and Brendon would send a group of angry fangirls after me that INSIST they aren't gay for each other. I would make another XD face, but I think it's already overused... HERE WE GO...**

**Gabriel P.O.V.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

I watched with a knowing smile on my face as Cas and Dean lumbered into the room in the morning, when I had finally let them out of the closet of course. Well, Dean was more wobbling. Guess we know who bottomed.

Funny thing is, neithere even sent a glare my way. But... they didn't send a 'Thank You' either. Guess it's better than an Angel Blade to my Grace, huh?

Maybe, they accepted it? Nah, that would be too much to ask of dear Ol' Deano, isn't it?

I shook my head, and hopped off of the stool I had zapped into the room, snapping it away simultaneously. Sam was waking up, stretchin in the middle of the bed where I had left him.

He yawned and sat up, blinking lazily. His eyes opened fully and he saw Cas and Dean, and then sent a smirk my way. I'm guessing he knew what I did...

Thankfully, he doesn't seem hellbent on killing me, either. Hmm, I'm not on anyone's hit list? Oh well, it's early.

"What are Team Free Will's plans today?" Sam asked, getting off of the bed.

There was a shrug from Dean and Sam made a 'whatever' face and walked into the bathroom with a change of clothes. I waited for him, but watched Dean and Cas in the meantime. The good news is that there wasn't really a 'tense' atmosphere.

I was getting impatient waiting for Sam, so I snapped my fingers. "Hnnng!" Was heard from the bathroom, as was the flap of clothes. Moments later, a flustered looking Sam walked out of the bathroom, all changed.

I sent him a wink and he gave me a glare. Dean looked confused, and Cas looked... intently at Dean. Of course.

I gave a slight wave to Sam before going on a little Caribbean vacation for a few hours. Hey, I deserve a little vacation! I mean, I do stuff too... Kinda.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAA

**No One's P.O.V.**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Sam was still reeling after his clothes had practically been ripped off and the clean ones zapped on, so he sat down on the edge of the bed and clicked the T.V. on.

He looked over at Cas and Dean, Dean had his face in his hands, more of a tired position than an angry or sad one, and Cas was looking at Dean as usual. Right on cue, as things were getting boring, Sam's stomach rumbled. He wrapped his arms around it, realizing now how hungry he was and snatched the Impala's key from the little table.

"I'm goin' to get some grub Dean, what do you want?" Sam asked, and Dean shook his head as if he had been in a trance. He blinked once before snatching the keys back and saying, "Ung-Un, you aren't going anywhere by yourself Mr. Disaster-Prone-Imma-Get-Drugged-In-An-Alley-At-Night! If you're getting food, I'm comin' with to make sure you don't... get mauled by a bear or something."

Sam's shoulders hunched, it felt like back when Dean distrusted him for the Demon Blood all over again, no freedom. He sighed and walked outside and breathed in the fresh air deeply. He steeled himself and walked to the car, convincing his mind that he wasn't going to be one of those scaredy-cats that stayed inside and was scared of everything after... certain events. He wouldn't change his life, but its not like that was an option anyway.

So, instead, Sam focused on the rather loud growl of the Impala that was his home and his empty belly. When they pulled up to the Drive-Through of some nameless fast food chain, he ordered a burger, for once, and Dean looked at him astonished for a moment before stammering thier order into the voice-box.

Sam and Dean both jumped when two angel brothers popped into the backseat of the car, luckily they were in park to eat thier food, unluckily thier burgers were flung and the windshield with wet _flaps_.

"Jesus Cas!" Dean yelled, and Sam just eyed the arm that was flung around his shoulders from a Gabriel who's head was on his shoulder.

While Dean was still murmuring curses at Cas and trying to salvage what was left of his second burger, Sam began shifting uncomfortably as Gabriel made it clear he wasn't going to move anytime soon.

Sam was positive it wasn't healthy for him to actually be _comfortable _with an _arch-angel _this close to him, especially after what had just happened. But, then again, was Sam really _right_ in the head; enough to be considered healthy? Yeah, didn't think so. Why do you think he was locked up in a _mental hospital_? Well, other than the fact it was run by things that eat your crazy brain juice...

So, Sam wasn't currently bothered with the fact he literally had an angel on his shoulder, but with the fact that they were _here_. They needed to be here for a reason and Sam wasn't particularly welcome to bad news.

So Sam frowned and asked, "Why are you guys here?"

Cas started with, "There has been an incident concerning..."

Gabriel, "You know that Mother Of All crazy psycho virgin-sacrifice chick? Yeah, her. We think she's dead."

This got Dean's attention, who's mouth was full of dusty burger. He swallowed the huge bite painfully fast, and just in time to echo Sam's, "WHAT?"

Sam calmed down and thought through a question while Dean sat there making a face that indicated that the large swallow of burger did hurt, "Who do you think killed her?"

"Your brother, Adam."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

AAAAA

aaa

A

Yes, I am THAT evil and am going to leave it there XD And you don't even know who said it! Wow, I am a terrible author, but I already knew that... so... yeah. BITCHES! Yess, I felt like saying that. Sorry for that late upload, but my sissy's in the hospice because she almost died because of her Diabetties and then I'm terribly sick and I missed all week of school. Makeup work is gonna be suuuuuuch a bitch... FML!


	11. Chapter 11

**Angel, NOT Demon 11**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own... a purple elephant piggy bank with swirls on it, but... Eric Kripke owns all recognizable characters from Supernatural. And yes, an elephant piggy bank is indeed an oxymoron. :)**

**And... I'm really sorry if anyone is OOC or if you don't think I should spell the words Crowley says like that, well, like that... I don't think I'll keep him around for long, seeing as how he never is, but he might reappear later. Depends on the reaction from you guys ^.^**

**AND OMG IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING, MY INTERWEB WASN'T WORKING!**

**Chapter START**

**3rd Person/Narrator P.O.V.**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"What the FUCK!" Dean yelled, nearly jumping out of his skin as the, supposed to be dead demon, appeared in the backseat.

"Crowley?" Sam exclaimed, incredulously.

"How's it hangin', darling?" Crowley said, that devilish grin on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Dean repeated, but much louder this time. Crowley maintained the shit-eating grin on his face and Sam was still turned around in his seat, peering into the crowded backseat of the Impala.

Crowley was leaning forward, so his head was inbetween Sam and Dean's seat, and Gabriel was on his left, Castiel on his right.

Castiel's face was in deep though, face crinkled in concentration, and he spoke, "Crowley, I vanquished you. Your bones were burned and Sam, Dean, and I saw you-"

But he was interupted by Crowley, "Yeah, yeah, deary. I got the point and, believe me, I'm just as puzzled as you." -He jerked a thumb towards Gabriel- "I suppose I was brought back the same way as he was."

Gabriel snorted, "Unlikely, I don't think Dad takes too kindly to Demons. Especially the one that almost ran Hell after Lucy was put back in his playpen."

Crowley scowled and said, "And you're so sure that _God_" -He spit the word out- "brought you back? Why would he involve Himself all of a sudden, and for _you_. An angel that ran away from home like a whiny, teenage brat? Would you mind informing me of the reason that your so _special_ that you seem to think that you're "Father" would come back from half-time just to bring you back?"

Gabriel hunched his shoulder, his face clouding, and it seemed very accurate that Crowley had said 'teenage' in his little rant because Gabe was looking very much like a sulking child. He was mumbling under his breath what one could only guess was him correcting Crowley and saying, "_Arch-Angel, _thank you very much..."

But Crowley didn't seem concerned with him and his pouting at the moment, he was more focused on informing the brothers on the Mother Of All thing that was likely to bring a second Apocalypse.

Meanwhile, Dean was still prattling on, "WHAT THE HELL, SERIOUSLY? WHY IS EVERYONE TAKING THE INCENTIVE TO COME BACK FROM THE DEAD AND SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME! REALLY?"

Sam was trying to calm him down, and Castiel was just sitting there, wiser than Crowley who was also trying to calm Dean down...

"NO, NO, I WILL NOT _CALM DOWN_! NO, NO!"

And in a quick flash of light, Dean was in the passenger seat, unconsious of course, Crowley in the driver's seat, and Sam was now residing on Gabriel's lap.

Sam made a disgruntled noise, before noticing where he was. He looked down at his body, then around, then glared at Crowley. Who was innocently grinning at him through the mirror. Now that he caught the human's eye, he merely shrugged and said, "I was getting tired of your brother's incesant whining and your angel's angst. So I gave him a little, well rather large, present."

Sam intensified his glare 100 fold and Castiel, Castiel actually looked amused as he looked at his brother's face. Which was displaying the emotions of... shock and embarrasment that his crush was so transparent, and contentment that Sam was actually on his lap. Awake.

The only downside was that he didn't want to be. But he wouldn't fit in the little space that there was between Cas and himself, it was a wonder Crowley managed to squeeze in.

Sam made a cross between a groan and a sigh, let's call it a grogh, and then grumbled a bit, but then he said, "As soon as Dean wakes up, you guys are telling us _all_ about the Mother Of All and Adam."

Gabriel made a mock salute and said, "Yes'ir!"

Sam grumbled and settled with his arms crossed across his chest, bitch face proudly being displayed. He still glared at Crowley from under his bangs and he squiggled as far off of Gabriel's lap as possible. Meaning he was half-on, half-off of him.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and leaned back, popping a candy bar into one of his hands, wrapper off of, of course.

Soon, maybe three minutes later, Dean woke up from his forced unconsiousness. He blinked rapidly for a moment before sitting up quickly, and surveiling the situations. After not seeing a threat, well besides Crowley, he relaxed a bit. But he kept his gaze fixed on the demon.

Sam gave Gabriel a pointed look, but it was Castiel who began talking, "We belive the Mother Of All has been vanquished by your half-brother, Adam. Our reasoning behind this may lack certain proof, but it is the only explaination currently available that seems within the realm of possibility." He paused for a moment, as though surveying Sam and Dean's reactions before continuing on.

"There have been rumors amongst angels and demons alike that Adam has been brought back from The Cage, seeing as how Micheal has returned to Heaven. Micheal was unharmed, but had no recollection of Hell. He felt that Adam was out of Hell and no angel detected his presence in Heaven, therefore we are assuming that Adam in on Earth."

"Okay, but if Adam _is_ on Earth, why do you think he killed that Mother bitch?" Dean asked, twisting in the seat to look at Cas now.

"When we found Micheal in Heaven, although unharmed, some of his Grace was missing. We believe that Adam may be in possession of this, meaning he is much stronger than a normal human. Since he had Arch-Angel Grace, he is about at the level of power that a low-ranking angel is, much like I used to be." Cas said, struggling to find the right words to use to correctly summarize the events.

Now it was Sam who said something, "How long since Micheal was found in Heaven?"

Gabriel shifted uncormfortably before saying, "Uhh, well here's the thing... He's sort of been there the whole time, like he was instantly transported from The Cage to Heaven. But Adam, he was in Hell, for about a day or two. It seems he was taken out of The Cage the same time Sam's pyschical body."

"So why weren't we fucking told about this? Why wait until now, when Adam might be a problem? Too powerful for his own good or something, is that what you guys are going to try to sell us?" Dean asked, practically fuming.

Now, it seems, it was Crowley's turn to talk, "Would you quite down, they were just getting there you twat!" Crowley was seeming to be aggravated being in the presence of the Winchester's for too long.

Dean flared his nostrils, but stopped making noise otherwise. So now Cas began to talk again, "That is not the plan we were going to propose Dean. What should be done is for us to approach Adam, then see if he poses a threat to anyone who is innocent. Hopefully, no conflict will arise and all will be fine."

"So, how are we supposed to _find _Adam?" Sam asked, skepticism on his face, as if he was trying to see if this was just a trick.

Crowley spoke up again, "Did you really think I was just driving for the Hell of it?"

Sam made an 'Oh' noise and Crowley said, "We will be there momentarily."

"But, wait!" Sam exclaimed suddenly. "Yes?" Cas asked. "Why do you think he killed the Mother thing from Purgatory or whatever?"

"Simple kiddo, all those things that were released from that place, they're gone. None are detected anywhere, and so everyone Up There is thinking that whatever brought them here, is dead or back where they belong."

Sam and Dean digested that for a moment and then Dean asked, "So... no second apocalypse?"

"As far as we can tell, it seems like it has been avoided, thanks to your brother." Cas said.

But now Dean looked mad again, "But if Adam, who you said has the power of a low-ranking angel can beat that lady's ass, then why couldn't Heaven release it's fury on it or whatever? Why couldn't _you,_" - He pointed at Gabriel - "do it? Or why not you, Cas?"

Now Castiel seemed uncomfortable, "The creature seemed too powerful, but now it seems that the power didn't lie with it, but with it's mass army of followers willing to die."

Dean scoffed, but said nothing else. Moments later, as if it was planned, the car pulled to a stop and Crowley crowed, "Weeeere heeeeere!"

Everyone got out of the car, stepping out into a dark feild that reminded everyone too much of the cemetary where the End was ended. But it also reminded Dean of the place where he was buried, where he rose from Hell.

And there, in the middle of the feild, was Adam. And next to him, on the ground, was the girl that had been sacrificed for the Mother Of All.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Everyone was suddenly still, not knowing what to do. It was Sam who stepped forward first, cautiously reaching his hand out and taking a small step forward, his way of saying 'don't freak out, I'm harmless'. Adam squinted at them in the gloom from where he stood about 15 feet away. "Sam? Dean?" He inquired, taking a few steps forward, the girl on the ground still motionless. Sam nodded and Dean just stood there, wanting to pull Sam back from their 'angelic' brother.

Sam and Adam both continued to walk forward, both sloooooowly, until they were about at arms length. Crowley gave a dramatic sigh and then stepped forward next to the two half-brothers, "Y'Know, I think I'll be on my way, I was here expecting... I dunno, blood, perhaps a bit of gore mixed in. But, you two seem about as violent as daisies. So, I'll take my leave now!" And then, he was gone.

I suppose the angels and Dean took his dissappearence as some sort of proof Adam wasn't about to go Freddy Krueger on them. Cas, Gabriel, and Dean joined Sam up next to Adam.

"Soooooo..." Dean said, rocking on his heels. Suddenly, the girl from the ground sprang into there and, oddly enough, stayed there. Her hair was spread out behind her in a dissarray. Her head was thrown back, looking like a frozen face of agony. Then, her neck cracked loudly as it rolled around, then her eyes, a burning coal color, focused on the boys, who were all in defensive stances; Gabriel in front of Sam and Cas in front of Dean, while Adam was actually in an _offensive_ stance.

She let out a loud, deep and inhuman cackle that turned into a screaming yell. Her hands clawed at the air, and suddenly she dropped to the ground in a burst of flames. She lay there, in blue and purple-colored fire, screaming. Then, with one loud POP and a flare of the fire before it fizzled out, she stopped moving.

Everyone looked at her, not sure what to think or do; not sure if she was dead or not and what the hell just happened.

**Yupp, but I'll try to post another one later today :) AND I'm soooo sorry about the upload wait. My Internet is being a bitch because rain KILLED my connection. It's about to fall out again, I can feel it. Upload if I can, promise!**


	12. Chapter 12

**'Kay guys, heres the new one :D**

**OH and the disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine, I'm simply playing in Kripke's massive sandbox that has many fangirls swarming it~**

****

Finally, after a long moment, Adam kicked her. Pretty hard too, from the sound the impact against the skull made. Then Adam bent down and tossed Eve over his shoulder and began carrying her towards the opposite ends of the feild.

Everyone hurried to catch up, eager for an explanation. Sam was the first to ask, "Adam, what the hell man?"

Adam turned and looked at him, the blue eyes almost having the same peircing stare as Cas, and sighed, "Look Sam," Dean cleared his throat, "Okay, okay, all you guys... I'll explain what just happened later. But for now, I have some things to take care of, some demons to hunt. Don't worry about me finding you, it will happen. Maybe not soon, but it will eventually happen. I will try to be there as soon as possible, but for now... just... trust me. Please."

Cas, Sam, Gabriel, and Dean just stood there, slightly in shock, as there was a rustle of feathers and a quick flapping sound before Adam was gone. Sam sat on the ground pretzel-style, elbows on his knees, and gave a long, exhausted sigh. It was understandable, afterall, I'm sure Adam brought back certain itches in a certain wall that should certainly be left alone.

Dean seemed to get the _negative vibes and emo puppy pout_ thing about to go down with Sam, so he quickly sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Sam looked up from the ground at Dean. Dean glanced up at the two angels with that _look_ that only Dean can give that translates closely to '_SCRAM_'.

Dean turned back to Sam who, for a second, looked like the little old lost teenage him when the hormones made him the most dependant on Dean. After all, Dean had already been through all of it. Dean gave him a slight smile, one that Sam recognized easily. It said, '_Sammy, I know. I know that it's hard and that it sucks, but we're Winchesters. We don't give up and we suck it up 'til it goes away. Ya heard?_' Dean had once given him that whole speech that had that look that was currently on his face, on all throughout it.

Sam gave him a tight smile, trying to ignore the block in his memory. He stood up form the ground and started towards the Impala, shortly followed by Dean. They walked side-by-side and, for a moment, it felt just like the old days. They both smiled, lost in memories.

When they got into the Impala, Dean in the driver's seat and Sam in the back, preparing to get some sleep while Dean drove them to a new town, a new hunt. Sam had found one all the way out in Arkansaw. It sounded like a simple haunting, one that would only take a salt'n'burn. So they were headed there, as a sort of vacation for themselves. They planned to han g around town for a week or so, maybe find something fun to do. While Sam was researching the town, he found something everybody would like. A "Gentleman's Club", an enormous library, the biggest candy store in America, and for Cas... Sam thought he might like the gigantic church in the town.

So Sam settled down in the back seat, head facing towards the passenger seat and his legs cramped into the too-small space the was between the two back doors. Soon, he was asleep, one leg on the car's seat and one off. Dean loked in the rear-view mirror to checkup on him and gave a little chuckle. Sam always was a crazy sleeper...

A little while later, perhaps 15 minutes, Dean gave a startled yelp to see a blue-eyed angel, literally, in his passenger seat. "Christ, Cas! Gimme some warning!" Dean exclaimed, then quickly checked behind him to make sure Sam was still asleep. They hadn't been driving for more than an hour and Dean wanted Sam to get some sleep. What he saw made him spark with happiness on the inside, Gabriel was sitting where there was ectra room at about where Sam's knee was. Gabriel was absent-mindedly stroking a hand throuh his hair and was reaching for his hand with the other. But on the outside, Dean needed to maintain his image so he said to Gabriel, "Yo Gabe, stop gayin' up my baby bro!" Gabriel looked up, like a little kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar for the first time and didn't know what would happen.

Dean dismissed it, not wanting to get into a fight, and turned to Cas, "Got any news Cas?"

Cas nodded, his face more upbeat than usual, "Yes, Dean. We believe that there is a way to make the mental wall in Sam's mind stand there, impenatrable, forever."

Dean's eyes widened and he once more looked at Sam sleeping in the backseat, the archangel Gabriel resuming to run a hand through his hair and hold one of Sam's with his other, and then back at Cas. "So... how?"

Cas sighed, "This is the difficult part. Sam needs to find someone, someone who he loves with all his heart, willing to touch his soul. It's a difficult process, and somewhat risky, but if done right, then Sam's mind will be safe."

"Soooo, when can we do this thing?" Dean asked. Cas sighed once more, this one sounding mroe exasparated than the last, "Dean, we both know that even though Sam loves you with all his heart, but you can't do this. It would not be right, a human doing the proceedure."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "So what are you saying?"

Castiel sent a glance to Gabriel in the backseat, now as sound asleep as Sam, "I am saying that those two need to get thier feelings in order immediatley."

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Yupp, it's over. I'm sorry it's short, but I'm tired and I have school :(**

****


	13. Chapter 13

Gahh I'm sooooo sorry you guys! I've had a lot of issues lately, along win being swept up into Naruto and Fruits Basket and Death Note... Again... Nghhh, I just can't help it! Shika, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, and Near are just toooooo cute for my fangirl self to NOT obsess over and read countless yaio's of! C'mon, you've done it with at least ONE of these guys! Right? Lol and I'm writing this on my iPhone so damn autocorrect for anything that's really fucked up lol. Disclaimer: I neither own, nor desire to own after hearing the reaction of a crazy Cas-fangirl that was the consequence of the Season 6 finale, Supernatural and all affiliated characters of peoples. Anything recognizable is NOT MINE. NOT. MINE. Ya hear that Penelope? Yes, Penelope is the aforementioned Crazy-4-Cas-fangirl. And the name of my future horse lol b And yes, I know Cas is spelled with two s's instead of the single s that I choose. I think it looks better personally, and Eric Kripke has been going downhill when it comes to Cas lately... He messed kith MAH SAMMEH >:(. :( yess, two mad faces today... Yess indeed. Soooooo sorry for the long A/N And I don't use the bar things on purpose, I like my A's better... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FOLLOWING DEAN AROUND P.O.V. The boys arrived at the motel about 30 minutes later, much to Dean's relief. The day had been full of excitement, too much in Dean's opinion. Apparently, Sam agreed as he was already asleep. Dean turned the car off and pocketed the keys. He scratched his head as be looked at Sam sleeping peacefully in the backseat. Gabriel was doing the same thing as before, having Sam's legs from the knee down over his lap and running his hand through the giant's hair. Cas stepped out of the car and went to stand next to Dean. He said, "I think purchasing two rooms would be wise." Dean smirked at him; he was decidedly a good influence in his life if Cas was thinking about how to get the two in the backseat of the Impala together. If not, well, he had the right idea if he intended the two rooms for their *ahem* reason... "Alright." Dean said, and he gave Cas a 'stay here' look, the kind you give a puppy before walking outside to get the mail. Dean walked into the crappy reception room and got two rooms, $35 each. Dean sighed and gave the skeezy-looking receptionist a credit card under the name Garret Yornasey. He ran it while eyeing Dean suspiciously. Dean almost snorted, he was sure that the can't-really-say-his-exact-age-but-he's-gross-looking guy at the desk deserved the look more than him. "King or two Queens?" Asked Vincent, as his nametag read. "Uhhh... A King for each room." Dean said, nervously shifting. Vincent peered around Dean at Cas, and the two in the car, Gabriel now trying to drag Sam out of the car by his feet, but his boots popped off instead, to Gabriel's dismay. "Yeah, I beat your gonna enjoy yourself... Mr." He looked down at the credit card, "Mr. Yornasey." Then Vincent licked his lips, the motion making a whistling noise as he swiped past where he was missing teeth. He did it once more before handing Dean the room keys. He winked at Dean as he handed the credit card back, too. Dean, disgusted, walked away quickly. "CHECKOUTS AT 12:45!" Mr. Rapist called after Dean. Dean tried very hard not to slam the door behind him as be walked to his Baby. He meant the car. Yeah, he meant the car. Most certainly... Yupp. Defiantly. Sam was now trying to kick Gabriel, who had just pulled off his socks while re-trying his already-failed tactic of pulling at Sam's feet. Dean sighed in annoyance, knowing tired Sam is a bitchface Sam, and scrubbed a hand over his face. He kept it there as he said, "Gabriel, just poof him inside, will ya?" "Which room?" was his response. Dean pulled his hand off his face and threw a random set of room keys at the Arch-Angel, aiming for his head. But, of course, he caught it in the nic of time. Dean looked at the set still in his hands, Room 7. "C'mon Sammy, we got Room 6!" And with that, and the only Arch-Angel that hadn't |recently| tried to go past maiming them, and his little brother, were gone. The stupid Angel... Sorry, ARCH-Angel, had left the door to the Impala open. Dean flared his nostrils in something that was boiling over his previous annoyance. Dean shut the door as hard as he could without slamming it, because it was still his car no matter how annoyed he might be. Cas was by his side in a second to help Dean get his bags from the trunk and then, wordlessly, they walked into Room 7. AAAAAAAAAAAAAA FOLLOWING SAM AND GABRIEL AROUND P.O.V. Sam was suddenly wide awake as he was snapped into a motel room. With another snap, the lamp next to the |single| bed in the room was turned on. Sam was standing up, how he got vertical he had no idea... But he was too occupied with that at the moment. Instead he was gawking at the |single| bed in the room. As in one. As in not two. And there was two of them. Yes, Sam was sure. There were two people that were supposed to be in that bed. And there was no couch. Sam looked over at Gabriel and sighed. "Can you snap another bed?" Gabriel looked over at him and then looked up at the ceiling, one arm at his side and the other scratching his chin, like he was considering it. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm... No." "Please?" Sam added, cranking the puppy eyes onto their lowest level. "Noooooooooope. Don't think so." Gabriel said, his smirk starting up. Sam sighed and grabbed some pj's out of his bag that Gabriel had zapped in along with them. "I'm gonna go take a shower and when I come out, there better be another bed." Sam felt like a parent telling their kid to clean their room. And from the look on Gabriel's face, there was gonna be no room-cleaning action going on. Sam showered quickly, out of habit really. He usually had to save some hot water for Dean if he got to shower first. He walked out of the bathroom with wet, floppy hair and simple black pajama pants on. He frowned when he saw only one bed in the room, though he should have expected it, and also... No Gabriel? "Gabe?" Sam tentatively called out. He didn't want a giant alligator to appear out of thin air and chomp on his head, so he approached the single bed slowly, looking for Gabriel in the small room. Suddenly, he let out an 'Oomph' as something hit his back. 'Found him." Sam thought lazily. "Hey Sammy!" Came a voice from behind him. And, even more unsurprising than no second bed, Gabriel sat on Sam's back. 'Like a monkey!' Sam thought. That earned him a whack to the head. "I can read your thoughts Samsquatch." Sam huffed in annoyance, boy that wasn't in short supply today. He had known Gabriel could read his mind. "Nuh-Uh!" Gabriel sing-songed. "Why are you on my back Gabriel?" He asked, straining to keep his voice calm. "I want a piggy-back ride." He said, plain and simple. "Uhh... What was that?" Sam asked, 'cause he was sure he heard him wrong. An Arch-Angel... Wanting a piggy-back ride... From Sam? "I. Want. A. PIGGY-BACK. RIDE!" Gabriel exclaimed. "What? No! No way!" Just as he said that Gabriel dug his heels into Sam's side, threaded his hands through his hair, and yelled, "GIDDYAP!" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "WHAT THE |HELL|?" Yelled Dean, walking into the room. Yupp, the scene he was seeing was not a pretty one... Gabriel was on Sam's back, Sam's shirt was off and he was on the floor, and Gabriel was mercilessly pulling at his hair, "CUT IT OUT, YOU LITTLE FUCKING MIDGET! GET OFF MY BACK BEFORE I KICK YOUR FEATHERY ASS!" Sam had to admit he sounded like Dean, but whatever. He didn't even know how the stupid little Trickster got him on the ground. "Uhhh... I'll come back..." Dean said, hurrying out the door. "NOOOOOOOOO! WAIT, HELP!" Sam cried after him. Gabriel laughed maniacally, before yelling, "PIGGY-BACK RIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!" AAAAAAAAAAAAAA A/N yes, I'm leaving it there. And Supernatural doesn't air Season 7 until my birth month. ;( but whatever... So that turned out slightly cracky lol, but next chapter there will be Sabriel! And some fluff if I can't help it! I'll try not to be too OOC lol, but it might take a while caz I've never written that slow kiss. In the words if Brendon Urie, "This is crazy MONSTROUS fucking." Yeah, I write THAT! So I gotta research how to write that ,"Passionate Kiss." Yupp total Panic! Fangirl here. And I refuse to believe that Brendon is over Ryan with either dallon or ian. Yeah, cause Brendon stripped to Nearly Witches, which Ryan wrote! Hardcore shipped here XD So you should write me a Rydon fic. Preferably from T-M lol OKAY BYYYYYYE <8 


End file.
